User blog:TheNerd123/Theory Talk 1
May 17, 2018 Hello! Good evening everyone! I hope all of you have had a great day. The authors that comprise Erin Hunter have been very successful with the "Seekers", "Warriors", and "Survivors" series. In June 2017, they released the "Bravelands" series and it has gained positive feedback for its compelling story and its creative characters. As of February 2018, two books have been released as part of the "Bravelands" series: Book 1: Broken Pride and Book 2: Code of Honor. The third book, "Blood and Bone" will be released in October 2018 and there have been many theories made as to what will happen in the third book-which is the end of the first arc of "Bravelands"-and the second arc. This blog post will be the first of a series of blog posts, known as "Theory Talks" (a better name will be established once I devise one). The purpose of these "Theory Talks" is to share my theories on the future of Bravelands, but also encourage all of you to make your own theories for the future of Bravelands, along with presenting them and collaborating so that we can formulate strong predictions for the future of the series. These "Theory Talks" will be posted when new information about upcoming books in Bravelands, is released. I will also be posting when you comment or post a new theory. Starting from the next Theory Talk I will also be posting your theories in each post, so that people see every theory and can devise their own. Please note that these are theories and the fate of Bravelands is in the hands of the writers. The purpose of these Theory Talks is to also to encourage a safe environment in which you can express your ideas and theories, along with community-hosted discussions and collaborations around the Bravelands Wiki. The Bravelands Wiki has expanded greatly within the last year and it is due to all of our hard work; our dedication to creating an information database for Bravelands. Also note that this is for theories for the Bravelands canon. If you wish to create fanfictions and your own world of Bravelands, you can visit the Bravelands Fanon Wiki. This is a blog in which you are open to express your ideas. Without further ado, I present: the background of Theory Talk! What is "Theory Talk" Theory Talk is and will be a series of blog posts by me, TheNerd123 (Hey, that rhymed!) dedicated to providing our theories of the future of the "Bravelands" series. I will be posting my theories along with your theories so that who wishes to participate can collaborate and expand on our theories, as well as combine theories. The other purpose of Theory Talk will be to encourage a safe wiki in which you can feel open to express your ideas and share them, without rude and hateful comments and gestures. Theory Talk will be posted whenever a new theory from you is created and when new information on upcoming "Bravelands" books is released. At the end of each Theory Talk, I will be posting your theories so that whoever wants to, can make, add to, and combine with their own theory. Rude and hateful comments and gestures towards ANYONE AND ANYTHING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. The purpose of this is to encourage a safe environment for sharing your ideas. Code of Conduct # 1. Harrasment and bullying of any kind will '''NOT '''be tolerated. ##Breathe in and breathe out. Acknowledge whether what you say is helpful or not. Acknowledge how the other person would feel. Think about how you would feel if it happened to you. If you do say anything bad to a person, acknowledge how they feel and look at the situation from both perspectives. Distinguish what you thought happened and what the other person thought happened. Then acknowledge what happened based on what you logically think happened, what the person thinks happened, and how they feel. Do not be afraid to apologize. Apologizing not only helps the other person, but also helps you. 2. Theory Talks are only associated with the Bravelands canon. 1. Theory Talks are only associated with the Bravelands canon, which means that everything on Theory Talks must be related to theories that are based on the events of Broken Pride, Code of Honor, and future books. 3. Schedule of Theory Talks 1. Theory Talks will be posted when anyone of you has created a new theory and when new information of upcoming Bravelands projects (merchandise, books, etc.) is released. Theory Talks will also be posted at least twice a month. 4. The ideas, beliefs, and theories on Theory Talks are the opinions of the fans. 1. One of the purposes of these Theory Talks is to share our theories of upcoming Bravelands books. These theories are that of the fans, which means information is taken from already-released books to construct an idea and prediction as to what might take place in the future of the series. The fate of Bravelands is managed and owned by the writers of Bravelands. 5. Express yourself! 1. The other purpose of Theory Talks is to encourage a safe environment on any Wiki to express your ideas without having to have many rude and hateful comments. It is also to encourage collaboration within the people in a community and to help each other. Bullying and harrassment will NOT be tolerated. Otherwise, express your theories! Let your inner theorist shine! If you do have theories, you can post on my Message Wall. My username is TheNerd123. I look forward to seeing your theories and seeing great collaboration and teamwork amongst the community of the Bravelands Wiki. Thank you and have a great day/night! :D -TheNerd123 Category:Blog posts